typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Solange Chevalier
"Shadow Sabreuse" Solange Chevalier is a legendary human cyborg assassin and mercenary from Tellus. A war heroine from the precipice of the Galactic Era, Solange has been active for over 500 years. Such status of mystery, along with her master stealth ability has often led her to be known as a ghost assassin, or the Ghost Sabre (or variants thereof). She later becomes a leader in the organization Union Liaison. Appearance Solange Chevalier is an athletic woman of 6 feet and half-African descent, with medium-dark skin and blue eyes. Her hair is naturally a rich dark brown, often worn short in various styles. She also has a mole on her right cheek. Faint discolorations on her body can be seen to indication aspects of her augmentation, as well as hidden bus ports on the back of her neck. Her combat uniform is a full armor of black, dark grey and steel blue, with a hood that partially hides her face. She can dress in other attire (and at times change her appearance) for sake of disguise or to go casual; her most mainstay of variable attire is a blue tank top, grey khakis and combat boots, a black hoodie jacket tied around the waist, silver bracelets and dog tags. Solange has assumed a variety of identities using temporarily-controlled synthetic bodies, crossing both gender and species at times, but her first body is the one she always identifies with and is her mainstay. While very few (if any, really) of her birth-given organic components remain, she has kept her body faithfully the same as a youthful (some could consider attractive) human woman in her 20s to early 30s, relative to as she was when she started receiving cybernetic prosthesis. Her tech-enhanced body does, however, have the ability to shift in color for eyes, skin and hair. Her eyes are also known to glow a menacing red at the irises when she is pushed. Personality Solange can be of dry character, quiet and reserved, keeping her thoughts to herself and seldom ever having emotional outbursts. She has brooded over her nature, doubting her own being and whether or not she is who she thinks she is, if her memories are her own. It is a feeling that she has only begun to overcome, attempting to accept herself as she is in the present, establishing her identity with what is evident. Beyond that, Solange is a cool-headed individualist, charismatic when she needs to be and loyal to her word and to the allies she may have. She was once something of a tomboy with a respectable (or sometimes dark) wit, as well as a romantic, and a big flirt with other women; occasionally she may still ease her guard and soften. Her courage is solid, and she tends to never express fear, except perhaps her fear of self. Having taken many lives over her career, she is not calloused to her actions, and she never disrespects the corpses of her targets. Solange is intelligent and immerses herself in literature in her free time. She also has a soft spot for wine and cats. Relationships While Solange (currently) doesn't have much of a close 'family' as say a pirate, she has her allies here and there and something of an loose support system. Luce Luce is Solange's pet, a chartreux cat. It is unknown how old she is or how long Solange has owned her, and at sometimes it's wondered by acquaintances if Luce isn't a cyborg herself. Quiet and intelligent, Luce is adored by Solange and is the closest thing she has to family at this point. Solange will often spend part of her solitude reading to or with Luce, or playing with her. Siren Although another independent assassin, Rena Yin is in a friendly trust with Solange, like something of a colleague. On the occasions that they meet, they tend to converse casually about life and work. Rena possibly has feelings for Solange, and she often flirts with her when they interact, but it has not been certain whether it is genuine infatuation or simply in Rena's nature to be flirty. Solange usually dismisses her advances, as well as sarcastically inquire about "which woman is sleeping with lately." Abilities and Powers Solange Chevalier is a living weapon at her zenith in warfare and stealth-based black ops. Endowed to a significant fraction of her body with cybernetic augments and replacements, she is superhuman in strength, agility and resilience, able to cover extensive and height with ease. It also helps her be a skilled hacker in order to breach electronic defenses. Even without her augmenting, Solange is a decorated combatant that is well versed in many an aspect of warfare and espionage - as a tactician, in use of weapons, and as a martial artist. Stealth and Optic Camouflage A master infiltrator, Solange is long considered a ghost assassin as well as an artisan of stealth. Her signature Sensory-Optic Camouflage '''attributes to this. Backed by nanites, she is able to render herself wholly invisible to the naked eye and all but the strongest of senses and certain light wavelengths. By actively matching against defenses, Solange has been able to consistently breach them and silently evade her enemies, until she wants to be seen, or she makes such an aggressive movement that it disrupts the camouflage. Taking significant concussive damage can also disrupt her invisibility. Weapons and Tools Solange has invested in an extensive weapons array divvied among private safe-houses, namely on Crotesa. She has access to various firearms, blades, a variety of special utilities such as flash-bangs, shock mines and remote android bodies, and alternative load-outs in the form of interchangeable prosthesis. Her signature armaments, however, are her hidden AMP blades: two in the right arm and one in the left, which are usable in close-combat but are more preferable for swift assassination techniques. Also built into the left arm is a gun with significant stopping power. Her built-in external memory systems and enhanced brain, in addition to hacking applications, allow for various other skills: such as different perceptions of vision and information gathering at a glance. T9 Overdrive The '''Overdrive is a manipulation of the T9 armor-integral nanomachines in her system, by shutting off their limiters. Her nanites regulate vitals, defenses and the sensory camo system. By going into Overdrive, Solange receives an overall boost in speed and power. Producing a visual aurora effect, Solange moves incredibly fast and is tough to match. She is able to regenerate almost immediately and is nigh-indestructible to most blows. These effects only last for a relatively short time before the nanites nearly overheat, straining Solange's body. As they go into shutdown, she is left momentarily very vulnerable and drained. The Overdrive is in "desperation" territory as far as options go, and has hardly ever been used in operations. History Early life Solange Chevalier was born Aurélie Delin on 8 May 2003, in Abidjan of the Tellusian nation Côte d'Ivoire. Her mother, Thema, was a charming native Ivorian (Akan descent), and her father, Geoffrey was a soldier in the French Armed Forces stationed in Abidjan; in the midst of a period of civil conflict, Geoffrey and the French military joined the fight in support of the United Nations. From a young age, Aurélie was no stranger to the seemingly random horrors of reality. When she was 7, conflict arose again in her nation as rebels opposed the Ivorian government, joined again by French intervention and UN peacekeepers. In the midst of this, Thema was mortally wounded by mercenaries before Aurélie's eyes, while Aurélie herself resisted. She was soon rescued by French troops and became a refugee, evacuated to France by Geoffrey. There, she was raised in Paris by her father and uncle. In 2015, however, Aurélie's life would only be further shaped by tragedies of the world around her. At 12, Aurélie was at a busy Paris metro station with Ève, her guardian and an aide to Geoffrey, when an armed assailant detonated a suicide explosive in fears of the authorities. 43 people died in the crowded space, including Ève, and scores more were injured; young Aurélie herself lost her left leg below the knee. At around the same time, a second attacker in a coordinated attempt tried to detonate a bomb at another public location, the Place de la Concorde, only to be intercepted and overpowered by the police. It was soon revealed that the assailants had ties to foreign Islamic militants and had traveled to Syria within the last three years. This tragedy caused a major firestorm, and eventually combined with a growing refugee crisis across the region served as an impetus for increased involvement in the Middle East to root out the Islamist issue. A devastated Geoffrey was moved to enter politics to seek all-around reform. As for Aurélie, who had been critically injured, her bubble of security had been broken, her eyes open to very real issues that once seemed so far away. With militants threatening her new home and refugees not unlike her seeking succor, she knew she had to take initiative. Of course, in the process of her recuperation she was introduced to her first prosthesis, of which would become a fixation on her part. Makings of a soldier Six years on and Geoffrey Delin was a rising politician and future president, and Aurélie his sociable daughter and human rights activist. At 18, she enlisted in the armed forces. The next ten years saw her complete her education and as a proper officer become a respectable presence in the French Army. Gaining prominence at the rank of commandant, she would be seeing conflict abroad in working with the United Nations, the Special Forces Brigade, and as a consultant for the French Foreign Legion. Among her peers, Aurélie was also known by the nickname Sabreuse (alt. Sabre), for her handiness with blades, as well as her prowess in fencing with the sword of the same type - a skill learned in practice from her father. By age 29, Aurélie's leg prosthesis had gone state-of-the-art military-grade, the best quality by possible persuasion from Geoffrey. A significant injury, sustained in a South American ground op, also prompted the application of cybernetics to her right arm. In addition to various military grade enhancements granted per advancement of technology, she also most notably took an opportunity with a military supplier to gain an experimental early version of the T9 system: nanites designed to counter oxidants and regulate the health of cells. The implications of these nanites would be seminal in Aurélie's prolonged existence. With the introduction of the proto-T9, Aurélie was one of the most established cyborgs in her field, and she had attracted the attention of the government. With promise of benefits, she began to work for "Marianne" -- a recently established joint branch of the Directorates of internal and external security, with a particular affinity for the cybernetic. It is under their authority that Aurélie -- at this point having obtained the nom de guerre Solange Chevalier -- began to shine as a black ops agent, working against forms of cyber-crime and taking a more advanced role in elimination or sabotage within foreign militant cells. Solange's right arm would also be modified with a proper hidden blade mechanism; a pivotal tool that would be her signature utility for the rest of her life. Operation Corbeau The year was 2051 (50 BGE). Solange Chevalier had been in active service while part of Marianne for nearly two decades, seeing the brunt of various conflicts known collectively as "World War III", and had not shown any signs of slowing. What changed that, however, was an assignment to curb the activities of a terrorist group and the new threat they allegedly posed to the West. Provided the credentials and resources to act under the cover of Najwa Vaziri, a journalist and relief aid worker acting on part of Médecins Sans Frontières, Solange had multiple objectives to accomplish against Al-Nahda (النهضة), an Islamist military organization that had been hindering post-war relief and fighting the western presence. The most prominent "phantom" of Al-Qaeda, which had collapsed earlier in the 21st century due to intense international pressure and infighting, Al-Nahda picked up the pieces from various factions and has been in conflict with other rival groups; however, desperation has intensified from facing their own pressure in losing ground to allied Western forces. In Nihayya, a northwestern city in Iraq, near the former Rabia, that had fallen under Al-Nahda control and become their de facto headquarters, Najwa aimed to: * Infilitrate their intelligence network to gather their movements and intentions * Confirm the presence of stolen secret technology that had raised alarm in the EU * Follow through with a coordinated tactical strike of Al-Nahda's administrators, and the retrieval of their tech, when greenlit. Najwa, as part of MSF, entered Nihayya and spent the better part of two years there, accompanied by Imad - an elite ISOF officer covertly acting as her personal chaperon. There, she steadily collected intelligence, Imad covering her when necessary. As part of her cover, she partially worked with MSF's medical care as well as chronicling their experience and that of the Al-Nahda presence - in the process getting to know the state of the region and its people; many scattered in opinion across the spectrum about both Al-Nahda and the Western occupation. These experiences brought her an underlying sense of unease about her long-term objective. She was known in Nihayya for her charisma and affability, which unexpectedly garnered her the attention of the leaders of Al-Nahda themselves: Brothers Fareed and Haajid Momin. Escorted to their compound sans Imad, they expected the worst. However, Najwa was instead greeted with unusual warmth and hospitality. Fareed Momin was a laidback, friendly individual at face value, and oddly progressive in some of his beliefs; Haajid, the younger, was more fiery on the other hand, with beliefs more well in line with Islamic fundamentalism. Through conversation, they saw no flaws in Najwa's armor; Fareed commended her efforts and invited her return. It was a better opportunity than any to get to know the inner workings of Al-Nahda, one way or another. She would return to their headquarters multiple again for meals with the brothers Momin, learning more about their position in Al-Nahda, to Hajiid's annoyance - their intentions to form a working Islamic state based on a reformation of "outdated" sharia principles - only to be forced to resort to "barbaric" acts of self-preservation. Najwa had her qualms with such, but Fareed seemed to trust her fully. Slowly, Fareed even became more and more infatuated with her, of which she couldn't genuinely return the sentiment but rode with anyway, for cover sake. She couldn't, however, quite deter him from their direction. None of this deterred Najwa from her original mission, and by digging into the inner sanctum, she finally uncovered what she was looking for. In an assault on a Syrian military base, Al-Nahda had acquired a missiles array and a biological agent titled "Pengana" , capable of being loaded in special armaments, that can be "programmed" to target a particular element of an individual's genetic background; it could only be highly contagious to people of particular ethnicities and lineages, of which it would cause muscle deteration and internal bleeding until death. Pengana was an option in an EU-funded project, France being an major benefactor, to better assess and combat terrorist cells during the war, but was swiftly cancelled at the prototype stage due to its illicit nature and threat to enemy and civilian alike. Upon obtaining it, however, Hajiid Momin spearheaded the concept of re-engineering Pengana to be lethal to people of deep Germanic and Latin lineage. This information shook Solange to the core, but she had enough information to make her final report back to Marianne; they ordered to go through with the assault on Al-Nahda and handling of Pengana, having secured its location, by any means necessary. After attempting, and failing, to dissuade Fareed from his role one last time, she and Imad leaked in additional spec ops personnel and coordinated a ground assault on Al-Nahda command. The two fought through and found the established research section, where Pengana was being kept, and proceeded to destroy it. However, they were attacked by Haajid - wounding Imad and engaging Solange, revealing himself a partial cyborg. During the ensuing combat, he chided Najwa for her treachery and her brother's romantic foolishness, admitting that he never intended to go with his ideals, under the pretense that the outside world would never accept them, no matter how progressive they took it. Solange ultimately overpowered her opponent. Hajiid stated that for all the atrocities committed against the innocents of the Muslim world, including those Solange "helped perpetuate", the western world should have had their comeuppance. Raising a gun to her once more, he was suddenly shot dead by Fareed. Facing Najwa, he explained that he and her brother were the product of a family originally living in France, that had been subjected to the worst of anti-Muslim sentiments in the 2010s onward. While Fareed had more idealistic considerations for the future of the Muslim world, Haajid stood unwavering and resentful. Regardless, the two had to do equally terrible things, and he lamented that they would never be accepted in the changing world. After finally telling Najwa that he didn't hate her for her deception, he turned his gun on himself. After returning home and being awarded for the success of her extensive mission, Solange's conviction to her role as a soldier had been compromised significantly. Unsure if she could go on, or if she had really made any difference, she consulted her father. Geoffrey, then 78, expressed her utmost pride in her daughter, assuring her that she had done more and actively changed more of the world they lived in for the better than anyone he could imagine; she had done more than enough and didn't need to owe anyone anything further, especially not to her country. With this in mind, Solange ultimately resigned from her military role, transferring to a government civilian desk job.Category:Female CharactersCategory:Cyborgs